pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Молина, Альфред
, Великобритания |профессия = |гражданство = |годы активности = 1978 — наст. время |направление = |киностудия = |награды = }} А́льфред Молина ( ; род. 24 мая 1953, Лондон) — британский и американский актёр театра и кино. Двукратный номинант на премию Британской киноакадемии, двукратный номинант на театральную премию «Тони» и телевизионную премию «Эмми» и сыграл злодея Доктора Осьминога в фильме «Человек-паук 2» 2004 году. Биография Появился на свет 24 мая 1953 года в Лондоне. Оба его родителя были иммигрантами: отец — из Испании, мать — из Италии. Молина окончил Гилдхоллскую школу музыки и театра. Альфред Молина дебютировал как актёр в ситкоме The Losers в 1978 году. В кино впервые появился в 1981 году — это роль второго плана в первом фильме об Индиане Джонсе, «В поисках утраченного ковчега». Первая серьёзная роль относится к 1985 году, когда Молина появился в фильме «Письмо к Брежневу». До начала 1990-х Молина много работал в телесериалах, но затем оставил телевидение ради кино и театра. В середине десятилетия переехал в США. В 1990-е Молина сыграл в таких фильмах, как «Особь», «Мертвец» (оба — 1995), «Анна Каренина» (1997), Магнолия (1999). В 2000 году Молина сыграл главного антагониста в трагикомедии «Шоколад». Широкая известность пришла к Молине после роли мексиканского художника Диего Риверы в биографическом фильме «Фрида» (2002) о художнице Фриде Кало. Роль принесла Молине номинации на премию BAFTA и премию Гильдии киноактёров США. После этого принял участие в двух блокбастерах: сыграл злодея Доктора Осьминога в комиксе «Человек-паук 2» (2004), а также появился в экранизации романа Дэна Брауна «Код да Винчи» (2006). До переезда в США Молина играл в Королевском национальном театре. В 1998 году дебютировал на Бродвее в постановке Art. Дважды номинировался на театральную премию «Тони». Альфред Молина в настоящий момент является гражданином СШАAlfred Molina set for big-time recognition . С 1986 года женат на актрисе Джилл Гаскойн, которая старше его на 16 лет. У них есть дочь Рейчел (род. 1980) и два пасынка Адам и Шон. Избранная фильмография * 1981 — Индиана Джонс: В поисках утраченного ковчега / Raiders of the Lost Ark — Сатипо * 1984 — Тем временем / Meantime — Джон * 1985 — Леди-ястреб / Ladyhawke — Цезар * 1985 — Письмо к Брежневу / Letter to Brezhnev — Сергей * 1987 — Навострите ваши уши / Prick Up Your Ears — Kenneth Halliwell * 1988 — Манифест / Manifesto — Avanti (шеф королевской секретной службы) * 1991 — Без дочери — никогда / Not Without My Daughter — Муди * 1992 — Колдовской апрель / Enchanted April — Меллерш Уилкинс * 1994 — Мэверик / Maverick — Ангел * 1995 — Особь / Species — Доктор Стивен Арден * 1995 — Семья Перес / The Perez Family — Хуан Рауль Перес * 1995 — Мертвец / Dead Man — миссионер * 1997 — Анна Каренина / Anna Karenina — Константин Левин * 1997 — Человек, который знал слишком мало / The Man Who Knew Too Little — Борис «Мясник» Блавский * 1997 — Ночи в стиле буги / Boogie Nights — Рахад Джексон * 1999 — Дадли Справедливый / Dudley Do-Right — Снайдли * 1999 — Магнолия / Magnolia — Соломон Соломон * 2000 — Шоколад — граф де Рейно * 2001 — Убийство в «Восточном экспрессе» / Murder on the Orient Express — Эркюль Пуаро * 2002 — Фрида / Frida — Диего Ривера * 2002 — Четверо похорон и одна свадьба / Plots with a view — Борис Плотц * 2003 — Моя жизнь без меня / My Life Without Me — отец Энн * 2003 — Идентификация / Identity — Психиатр Малик * 2003 — Кофе и сигареты / Coffee and Cigarettes — Альфред (в роли самого себя) * 2003 — Лютер / Luther — Иоганн Тецель * 2004 — Человек-паук 2 / Spider-Man 2 — Отто Октавиус / Доктор Осьминог * 2006 — Код да Винчи / The Da Vinci Code — епископ Арингароса * 2007 — Мистификация / The Hoax — Дик Зюскинд * 2008 — Маленький предатель / The Little Traitor — Сержант Данлоп * 2008 — Жилец / The Lodger — Чендлер Маннинг * 2009 — Розовая пантера 2 / Pink Panther 2 — Пепперидж * 2009 — Воспитание чувств / An education — Джек Миллер * 2009 — Антонио Вивальди / Vivaldi — Тартини * 2010 — Принц Персии: Пески времени / Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time — шейх Амар * 2010 — Ученик чародея / The Sorcerer’s Apprentice — Максим Хорват * 2010 — Буря / The Tempest — Стефано * 2010 — Закон и порядок: Лос-Анджелес / Law & Order: Los Angeles — Рикардо Моралес * 2011 — По / Poe — муж (рассказ «Чёрный кот») * 2011 — Погоня / Abduction— '' агент ЦРУ Фрэнк Бертон'' * 2011 — Ранго / Rango — «просветлённый» броненосец * 2012 — Кармел / The Forger — художник * 2013 — Университет монстров / The Forger — Monsters University (озвучка) * 2013 — Понедельник утром / Monday Mornings — доктор Хардинг Хутен * 2013 — Эмануэль и правда о рыбах / Emanuel and the Truth About Fishes — Дэннис * 2014 — Зной / Swelter — Док * 2014 — Любовь — странная штука / Love Is Strange — Джордж * 2015 — Странные чары/ Strange magic — Король (озвучка) * 2015 — Тайна в их глазах/ The secret their eyes — Мартин Моралис * 2016 — Репортерша/ Whiskey Tango Foxstrot — Али Садик * 2017 — Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie — тень (озвучка) Примечания Ссылки * en:Alfred Molina